nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Zombies
Call of Duty: World at War: Call of Duty: ZOMBIES (originally known as Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies) is a spin-off game of the Call of Duty series based on the widely popular Nazi Zombies mode of [[Call of Duty: World at War]]. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the ios (iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad). It was released worldwide on November 16, 2009. The game allows for multiplayer cooperative gameplay locally via an ad hoc Wi-Fi or Bluetooth network, or globally through the internet. Originally, the game supported downloadable content, in the form of Verruckt and Shi No Numa. However, a future update made the two maps free. Weapons The weapons currently featured in Call of Duty: Zombies are: *Colt M1911 — Fast rate of fire, very low damage, average recoil, swift reload. *.357 Magnum — One shot kill up until around round 20, high recoil and damage, swift reload. *MP-40 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and recoil, swift reload. *PTRS-41 (no scope) — Slow fire rate with extremely high damage and recoil, slow reload. *Gewehr 43 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and low recoil, average reload. *Browning M1919 — High fire rate with high damage and little recoil, very slow reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1897 Trench Gun — Very slow rate of fire, very high damage with little recoil, pump-action, slow reload. *PPSh-41 — Very high rate of fire and medium damage, killing with a single headshot until around round 16, average reload. *STG-44 — Decent rate of fire with medium damage and negligible recoil, slow reload. *M2 Flamethrower — No recoil, continuous high flame damage; requires cool down after use. No aiming reticle at all. *Ray Gun — Very high damage, low recoil, and slow traveling laser beams. No splash damage, average reload. *Springfield — Slow bolt cycling, medium damage, medium recoil, average reload. *MG42 — Very high RoF, high damage, manageable recoil, average reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1 Garand — Medium RoF, high damage, little recoil, average reload speed. *Kar98k — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *M1 Carbine — Fast RoF, decent damage, low recoil and average reload speed. *Thompson — High rate of fire, high recoil, high damage, and very fast reload. *Double-barreled shotgun (sawed off and non-sawed off) — High rate of fire, extremely high damage, high recoil and slow reload. *FG-42 — Very high fire rate, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *BAR — Low rate of fire, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Arisaka — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Knife — Kills zombies in the number of rounds passed divided by two on Regular difficulty. *Type 100 — Average RoF, medium damage, very low recoil and very fast reload. *Wunderwaffe DG-2 — Infinite damage, can kill up to 10 zombies with one bolt; minor splash damage; magazine of three. Only available in Shi No Numa and Der Riese Perks All these perk-a-colas apper in the iPhone/iPod version of Zombies (Excluding Nacht Der Untoten) Juggernog-Increased Health Speed cola- Faster reload Quick revive- Revive Friendly players faster# Double tap- Increases the fire rate of al weapons (Excluding flame throwers) Stamin Up- Maks sprinting faster and longer Phd Flopper- Every time you dive you create a nuke Deadshot Daquari- Automaticly aims for the head Douple Tap-Increases rate of fire 04:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Cameron D. Gallery Video thumb|400px|left|Multiplayer Footage Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Verruckt